Transformation- SPORKED
by hyperfeline
Summary: A sporked version of a awful trollfic I found.
1. Chapter 1

**I found this trollfic so I decided to make fun of it. All of my comments will be like this- [hi]**

* * *

**OncE upn a tim. Their was theze childs an they were starting a jurney taht wud change there LIFES 5EVs [**

**it Statred at the store.**

Rosea nd Dave was in there (the stor)0 when snududently,,,**[Snuffdudely... is that even a word? Oh well. Time to get out of this place snuffdudely style!]**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

thEre was a big isploshun and everthing went flying. Ros and Dave where okay becuase they are powr rangrs!1**[****Its a miracle!]**

"POWER RANGUR ACTIVAET!" rose and dave climaxed is unisin.**[Climaxed? Does that mean this awful story is almost over? It better be! My eyes are already bleeding.]** and they Tarnsfromed into POEWR RNAGERSSSSSSSSSS/

~**_meenwile_**~**[Hey mom! Mean Willy is here!]**

these 2 diffrent kids were at another stor in athor place and they were Jade and Johnithin. but evreyone called him just John for shot.**[They shoot him!? Some friends..]**

"Hmm do you wnat the cheese munchers or the nachobursts 4 brakefast"? **[Last time I checked Mexican food wasn't breakfast. Oh wait. It is. If you're Mexican!]**Jade inqutisited? before John culd ansewr they're was a

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**[I think this area needs better police. There's terrorists everywhere!]**

"oh no I thenk were poewer rangersssss" shreked John and then they TRINSFRAMMED!**[So John transframed into Shrek. How nice...]**

_**OKAY BECK 2 ROZ N DAV**_**[...]**

"oh shit wer power Rangers."**[Yeah. Isn't it amazing?]** Rose said noncahlinatay. Her Power Rangur otfit was a gothic pink with red blood and sparkles and lace trim with leather desines and cats.**[AT least her outfit makes sense]**

"at lest i still have my Shaeds!" Dave cooled. He had skinny jeenz**[Skinny jeez man! Look at my shades!]** but made out of power ranger stuff and shades and robot arms and shades**[ How many shades do you need?]**

"Be Carefull the city is under aTTACK" **[Either his caps lock button is broken or Gamzee typed that sentence.]**Rose gestered."Oh look thers too more POWER RAGNERS"**{Yeah. There's TOO MUCH Power Rangers!]**

And then the two platinum blond harred siblings gazed on the horzin landscae as a swift breez was sweeping the sunris.**[I had no idea that trolls could attempt to write such a beautiful sentence.]**

and they saw jon and jade there and they said

"hi w'er power rangers"**[ OMG! You're Power Rangers! Nobody cares!]**

**cliffHANGER ENDNINGGGGGGGGGG PLS REVIEW THNKKKKKKKZZXXXX [That was a cliffhanger? It was more like a piece of crap.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back again. I actually got a message from the author of this crap and they said: OMAGAG DO U NEED A BANDAID?/?!/1!1,. So while slamming my face into my key board I replied: Get a life. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**wen wee lft of dey had jus saw eachofer 4 the fusrt tim** **[Wen and wee have just seen each other for the first time]**

"oMG""Look John there power RAngeres too :O" Jade inqured. John was to busy piking his nose too reelise what she was talking.**[Don't disturb John! He's looking for gold...in his nose]**

"hahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahh I''m beusy Lol."**[He's busy Jade. Don't bug him now]** resputied John. "YOU FUGCKING SHITBUTT JONATHIN1"**[Jade uses Insult! Supereffecvie!]** relpied Jaed. Jihn new she was seroos becas she said his full nam and not just his nacknim**[New napkins? What...?]** because that ment she was seruous and not plyaing around anymore so u coul'd tell s he was being srsly.**[Playing around...hee hee]**

"Ok now I can Tell your seiriuuos' John eclamatoed.

"Ok" counterd Jade.

Anyways they sawed them and they said**[They got sawed!]**

"HEY DAVE HEY ROSE WER PWER RANGHERS ALSO""""!THEY were yelling bcus they were at the opisite sides of the place n it was loud so they were yelling with there lungs super hard,.**[You don't say]**

"Omg hpw did you even no the names of us/" Rose perused.**[Because you guys talk to each other on Pesterchum...]**

"Idk I just had the feeling in my head like i saw you in my dreams when i was Sleeping. ". Said John**[He's a medicine cat! I bet the Warriors fans get the joke]**

"that's cool" Dave said that becuase he was cool;**[That's a wellknown fact. Dave is the master of cool]**

'Okay lets teamwork it out" said Jade"according to my calcolations if we work like a team we can defaeat the monstur attiking this place" she also said again.(JAde did it)**[She did it. "did" it. :)]**

"NO!" moaned Rose. "We are so too cool to work also togefer with you and that nerdy but also very sexy young man over there swag" **[Flush crush! Flush crush!]**Dave said that and thn John felt rlly embarssed because of the thing dave said just now .**[Love...shipping alert!]**

"Oh ok but"before John was finishDave &Rose flew in the aire to go to the monstr to kill it.**[Lets kill the random monster that appeared. Oh wait. It could be Jack Noir..]**

But the montser wakked them in the vagina and they were in a comma.**[They got... raped by Jack Noir. Now I have to change the rating..]**

"Oh no" said the people whois names have a start with J (ist John and Hjade(**[Okay...?]**

and The n they went up there and they used there Power Rnager s powers and woked them up.

"JUST DO IT THE TEAMWORKING!" THE John and jade massaged with all the strungh in the re Stomiakchs so loud that they barfed.**[What the...? I can't not believe this. They are making out now.]**

"ok" said then they did.

"ok I'll hold the monstr s face and u Do you're specil attACK" John exasterbated profusley'**[He's masturbating the monster's face!]**

he did it. "SPISCIAL ATTACK SUPER BLAST GO" dave WAILED AT THE TOP OF THE LUNGS!and the monstr deed.**[Dave uses Superblast!]**

"SEE I TOLD YOU WE COULD DO IT WE HAD A WORKING TOGETHER

"wEE DID IT!" yelled jade and Jane, even tho the did abslute nothing

suddenly, the monstor revived and turn into GIANT MONSTER!?

ohh no said everyone, even the people outside the stor because the mostar was now big and broke throwugh the roof and so they coud see it.**[This just got really weird..]**

What we do now?! said the people not named dave, wile speking to dave b/c (- this means becauases) hes the smart one.**[WTF...]**

dawnt worry said dave: i have a plans.**["Plans" :)]**

_**OMG cliffhanger ending HOW WILL DAY DEFEET THE GIANT MONSER RATE PLZ TO FIND OUT!?**_

**[Can day defeat the monster? Find out?]**


End file.
